cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Chuckie Finster
Charles "Chuckie" Crandall Norbert Finster Jr. is Tommy Pickles' best friend from the Nickelodeon animated television series Rugrats and All Grown Up!. The character is voiced by Pamela Thomas. However, after Thomas's retirement in 2001, Pamela Thomas took over the role. Chuckie is the oldest out of the six main Rugrats at two. He is distinguished from the others by his irrational fear of particular objects, most notably the guy on the oatmeal box and clowns. He is also the only Rugrat who is left-handed, and the only one who has spoken an intelligble word to adults during the Rugrats series (he said "No" during the Rugrats in Paris movie). Chuckie's appearance comes from Rugrats music supervisor and former Devo frontman Mark Mothersbaugh. Another inconsistency is the number of teeth Chuckie has in his mouth. In the early episodes, he is shown to have not only his trademark buck teeth, but also a full mouth of them. From late 1992 onwards, the mouth full of teeth is removed, and he has only the two buck teeth. Rugrats One of the original five main characters introduced in Rugrats, Chuckie has uncontrollable red hair, glasses and bucked teeth, and is left-handed, as revealed in Chuckie's a Lefty (first US tx: February 19, 1999). Chuckie commonly wears a blue shirt with Saturn on it, purple square glasses, green shorts, and red shoes with untied shoelaces. He is scared easily, and at the first suggestion that he and the other babies should do something or go somewhere, he will always say, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." All the same, he is still friends with Tommy Pickles and the DeVille twins. Among his fears are adventures, clowns, and the "guy on the oatmeal box with the scary hat" (a parody of Quaker Oats). He is loyal and often brave, facing his fears (albeit briefly) to come through for his friends, whenever there's a problem, Chuckie's there to help his friends get through it emotionally. Chuckie doesn't really like misbehaving, but his friends often get him into trouble. He is very close to his father, Chas, and is usually the main target of Angelica's bullying. Chuckie is the only character who does not come from a two-parent house hold (prior to The Rugrats in Paris). This, however, was not an original idea for Chuckie as seen in the episode where he first appears and talks about his mother (in the Rugrats Mother's Day episode we learn that Chuckie's mother, Melinda, passed from an unnamed illness). All Grown Up! Since he got older, Chuckie has been wearing braces for his teeth (which is expected to be for "2.5 years" from his dentist, according to Chuckie's statement in the pilot for All Grown Up!). He still considers Tommy his best friend. One difference is that he is not as close to his dad as he used to be (as seen in "Saving Cynthia") Notable storylines for Chuckie have included his crush on Nicole Boscarelli, dropped after the first season ("Chuckie's in Love" and "It's Cupid, Stupid", first US txs: December 6, 2003 and February 14, 2004); partnering with Angelica on a social-studies project ("Project Chuckie", first US tx: November 27, 2004); entering the safety commissioner election against an imaginary friend, inexplicably dropped without even mentioning the final result ("Izzy or Isn't He?", first US tx: November 27, 2004); and dragging in what looked like a trashed Christmas tree ("The Finster Who Stole Christmas", first US tx: December 7, 2004) Also, in the pilot for All Grown Up, it is mentioned that he first had a crush on Angelica's friend, Samantha Shane. He is also the president of the audio-visual club at school, as seen in the episode "It's Karma, Dude!" Chuckie also has a anxiety disorder that he was been dealing with since his early years. Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! Category:Characters Category:Christine Cavanaugh